


Done Watching Sunsets

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, im so sorry, kind of, open/ambiguous ending, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan moved on after That Night. Shane wishes he hadn't.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Done Watching Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> sup my dudes sO sorry i haven't updated the other fic I'm working on but I have an AP class this year and it is kicking my ASS so I got some writers block. what better to get rid of that than writing an unnecessarily angsty oneshot that isn't beta read? enjoy. 
> 
> (also like I said I didn't proofread this so um sorry ab typos eheh)

Shane Madej had decided he was done watching sunsets. It left him longing for something golden that was no longer in his reach. And it was while watching a sunset that he had made the worst decision of his life. Watching sunsets had ruined a friendship.

If you could even call what he had with Ryan a friendship.

Of course, you could call it a friendship, Shane knew that. But he also knew that what they’d had extended well beyond the boundaries set in place by the idiots that had invented platonic relationships. Friends hugged. Friends laughed together at work about Tom’s stupid fedoras. Friends kissed on park benches as the sky turned golden around them. Friends hung out and played video games while pretending the events of yesterday night hadn’t happened, and then wasted three months of each other’s time with broken promises and hurt feelings, then never spoke again.

You know, normal friend stuff.

Shane had also decided he was done with friends. Sara, his roommate, was the one exception, given the fact that he literally could not avoid her to a certain extent. She understood that he needed space, and gladly gave it to him. He hadn’t exactly been pleasant recently.  
\--  
_“Hey, Shane, is Chinese cool for dinner?”_

_“I’m not hungry, order whatever you want,” came the reply from down the hallway. Concerned, Sara walked over to the door and knocked quietly. “What.”_

_Sighing, Sara walked inside and sat down on Shane’s bed, taking in his gaunt figure. His hair fell in greasy strands around his face, the grey Tshirt he was wearing hanging off of his slim frame like a sheet. He’d...changed ever since That Night. Become quieter, more reserved. less...Shane. She missed the Old Shane, the happy Shane, the smiling Shane that made her scrambled eggs at 2 in the morning after Tammy had dumped her._

_But she knew that Ryan had taken the Old Shane with him That Night. And he wasn’t bringing him back anytime soon, if ever._

_“Shane, I thin-”_

_“Sara, I know what you’re going to say, I don’t-”_

_“Shane, please, just talk to me, I-”_

_“Sara-” he brushed his hair out of his eyes with trembling hands. “-I don’t want to talk about it. There’s...nothing to talk about. Not anymore.”_

_“Shane, you can’t just-”_

_“Can’t just what?” he snapped, standing up quickly. “Can’t just get myself together? Can’t just figure out why my best friend left me? Can’t understand why my goddamn friend won’t leave me the hell alone because she just wants to play therapist-” he stopped, a sinking feeling filling his stomach. He’d gone too far again. Biting his lower lip, he hugged his arms around his body and turned to face his roommate. “Sara, that wasn’t fair of me, I didn’t mean-”_

_“Of course,” she whispered, rising from her spot on the bed, the mattress springing upwards from the absence of her weight. “You never do.” She padded despondently out of the room, walking into hers across the hall and locking the door.  
\--_

Work, of course, was a nightmare. You couldn’t exactly tell your boss “hey, so I told my best friend I loved him and we kissed and the next day he ran out of my apartment and we haven’t talked since so I’d really appreciate it if you moved me to another desk that wasn’t next to him”. So, every morning, Shane walked into work, put on his headphones, and ignored the burning of Ryan’s eyes into the side of his head as he edited.

At lunch, he retreated to an empty conference room and ate in silence, occasionally making a few phone calls and checking his email, before returning to his bubble of misery until it was time to go home.

Jen said she missed going out for drinks on Friday with him. He told her he was sorry and then blocked her on Instagram. He’d felt bad about it immediately, but couldn’t bring himself to undo it. Jen was a with-Ryan friend, not a without-Ryan friend.

He was sorry. He really was.

\--

Ryan had a girlfriend. She was pretty, Shane thought. Sara told him that the girlfriend’s name was Marielle Scott, Mari for short. She was an actor. She didn’t like popcorn.

Ryan seemed different around her. Happier, but a different kind of happy. Like a puzzle that had found a missing piece but then lost another one. Almost whole. Almost happy.

Shane hoped he would see the whole-Ryan again. But that had been a different man, Shane knew. A man filled with starlight and smiles and laughter and hope and sunshine and blazing forest fires and soft whispers. His Ryan. But His Ryan was gone now. His Ryan had left That Night.

The now-Ryan lived with Mari. The now-Ryan was starting a company with Steven soon. The now-Ryan was okay. And the now-Ryan didn’t know the now-Shane.

And Shane had accepted that.

He could only hope to meet future-Ryan.

Maybe they could watch the sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> eheh. sorry bros. 
> 
> check me out on tumblr (new blog just for fics): lights-inthe-water.tumblr.com 
> 
> thx for reading! xx


End file.
